


Voice of the Ocean

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Denial, F/F, Friendship, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, RMS Titanic, Rape Aftermath
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es soll für sie alle ein Neubeginn werde. Doch während die einen es als Start in ein Leben als Gefangene sehen, ist es für andere eine Chance auf eine Zukunft. Für so viele war es der einzige Ausweg, aber am Ende … am Ende konnten sie nur um ihr Leben kämpfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Fusion mit Titanic. Eine verrückte Idee, aber sie schwirrt mir schon länger im Kopf herum und vielleicht kann ich mich endlich zwingen sie weiterzuschreiben, wenn ich weiß das jemand sie lesen will.
> 
> Außerdem ich stehe dazu das ich Titanic liebe und immer noch am Ende heule. :P
> 
> Das Rating wird später höher gesetzt.

"Er wird dir ein liebevoller Mann sein und dank seiner Familie werden auch wir wieder vollends zu diesen Kreisen gehören! Ihr werdet perfekt zueinander passen und ich bin sicher, ebenso wie bei mir und deinem Vater wird es irgendwann auch Liebe. Denkst du nicht auch, Liebling? Jonas Hanson wird der perfekte Ehemann sein."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Du MUSST sie heiraten. Na und, du liebst sie nicht, aber das ist egal. Sie ist nicht unansehnlich und wir brauchen das Geld. Nachdem deine Eltern so dumm waren bei ihrem Hobby zu sterben UND fast das komplette Vermögen zu verschleudern, bist du der Einzige der unsere Familie retten kann. Nur durch eine Heirat mit Sarah Gardner können wir unseren Stand in der Gesellschaft behalten!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Du bist ein NICHTS! Du denkst wirklich, dass irgendjemand dich will? Du bist nur eine dumme, kleine Frau! Eine Hure, die nur dafür gut ist die Beine breit zu machen und selbst darin bist du nicht gut. Du kannst nichts und du bist nichts. Und selbst dieses Nichts gehört mir. Alles an dir gehört mir, verstanden!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"DU? Du glaubst wirklich, dass jemand wie du es zu etwas bringen wird? Wovon träumst du nachts? Das jemand dein 'Talent' erkennt? Du hast nichts. Alles, was dir gehört, ist meins. Du bist mein Fleisch und Blut, trägst die Kleidung, die ich dir gegeben habe und tust was ich dir sage. ICH und nur ich kann bestimmen was mit dir passiert. Ebenso wie ich über deine Hure von Mutter bestimmt habe!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Langsam streichelt ein kleines, blondes Mädchen über das Haar ihrer Puppe.  
  
Mama will, dass sie heiratet …  
  
Sie weiß nicht genau, was das ist, außer das man eklige Junges küssen muss, aber Mami will das.  
  
Ihre Mami wünscht es sich, also wird sie es tun.  
  
Mami soll glücklich sein.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Erschöpft sitzt ein braunhaariger Junge auf seinem Bett.  
  
Heiraten? Er soll wirklich heiraten! Eine Ehe mit Sarah Gardner?  
  
Müde wandert sein Blick durch sein Zimmer bis er auf das Bild seiner Eltern fällt. Glücklich sehen sie auf ihrem Hochzeitsfoto aus. Für sie … für sie wirder heiraten und vielleicht wird er auch so glücklich werden …  
  
Glücklich mit Sarah Gardner als Ehefrau.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Zitternd greift eine junge, brünette Frau nach ihrer halbzerfetzten Kleidung, als ihr Ehemann sie verlassen hat.  
  
Keinen Moment ließ das Zittern nach als sie die Arzttasche ergriff, die ihr Großvater ihr vererbt hat, und langsam ihre Wunden nach dem Liebemachen mit ihrem Ehemann verarztet.  
  
Still fängt sie den Blick von leblosen, braunen Augen im Spiegel auf.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wäscht sich ein Junge das Blut von seinem Gesicht.  
  
Vorsichtig sammelt er seine Stifte und seine Blätter wieder ein. Ruhig blickt er auf das einzige Bild aus seiner Sammlung, dass noch heil geblieben ist.  
  
Stumm starrt er in die Augen seiner Mutter, faltet das Bild zusammen und wirft den Rest seiner Zeichnungen ins Feuer.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Jeder von ihnen hatte in ihrem Leben einen Tag, der ihr weiteres Leben bestimmte, doch keiner konnte von ihnen ahnen, dass für jeden von ihnen ein anderer Lebensweg bereit stand als den, den sie erwarteten.  
  
Ende Prolog


	2. Eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse

Leicht lächelnd nahm Sam die Hand ihres Verlobten als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg. Neugierig sah sie sich auf dem belebten Hafen um, während ihr Vater neben sie trat. Genauso wie die letzten Minuten ignorierte er sie jedoch einfach und setzte sein Gespräch mit Jonas fort, sodass sie Zeit und Ruhe hatte sich alles genauer anzusehen.   
  
Riesig erschien ihr das Schiff, das für die nächsten Tage ihr Heim sein würde. Strahlend weiß erstrahlte das Oberdeck und die Schornsteine erstreckten sich fast stolz in den Himmel. Noch nie hatte sie je so ein großes Schiff gesehen, aber dies war wirklich nicht überraschend. Nicht umsonst rankten sich jetzt schon Legenden um dieses Schiff und Sam hatte jede einzelne von ihnen aufgesaugt.  
  
Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater es nicht mochte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sobald sie erfahren hatte, womit sie fahren würden, hatte sie versucht so viel wie möglich über dieses Schiff zu erfahren. Jede Information, die sie fand, wurde von ihr verschlungen. Egal ob über die Entstehungsgeschichte oder den Aufbau. Sie hatte alles gelesen was sie fand. Jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass besonders die Mechanik sie interessierte. Nichts fand sie so interessant wie Physik.   
  
Leider, wie sie manchmal dachte. Zwar war es Frauen nun erlaubt zu studieren, doch... ihr, ihr war es leider untersagt. Wofür brauchte sie schließlich Wissen, wenn sie schon einen Mann hatte?   
Zumindest war dies die Meinung ihres Vaters, ihrer verstorbenen Mutter und ... ihres Verlobten, wie sie sich mit einen schnellen Seitenblick erinnerte.   
  
Keiner von ihnen verstand sie und ihren Wissenshunger. Für sie alle war sie in diesem Bereich entweder absonderlich oder verrückt oder ungehorsam. Durch ihr Interesse war sie in ihrer Familie und Bekanntenkreis ein Sonderling... Nun... nicht ganz, wie sie sich innerlich lächelnd berichtigte und sich unauffällig umsah um die Person zu finden, die dies verhinderte. Nirgendwo erblickte sie jedoch diesen ihr allzu bekannten braunen Haarschopf noch die schlaksige Gestalt, der diesen trug.  
  
Doch bei diesen Menschenmassen, die sich auf dem Pier versammelt hatten, war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht fand. Es kam ihr so vor als hätten sich abertausende Menschen versammelt um den Aufbruch dieser besonderen Jungferfahrt zu erlauben und vielleicht war diese Schätzung gar nicht so verkehrt. Selten hatte die Presse so eine Furore veranstaltet und genauso selten beherrschte nur ein Gesprächsthema alle Partys und Veranstaltungen der High Society, zu der auch Sam gehörte.  
  
Ihr Vater Jacob Carter war ein bekannter und mehrfach ausgezeichneter General der Air Force, der durch die Heirat mit Elizabeth Carter, geborene Ballard, den Aufstieg in die Familien des Alten Geldes geschafft hatte. Im Gegenzug hatte ihr Mutter die Anerkennung von vielen ihrer Freundinnen bekommen, da sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines solch schneidigen Offizier erlangen konnte. Dies hörte sich vielleicht gefühlskalt an, doch Sam wusste dass ihre Eltern sich wirklich geliebt hatten. Dies sah sie alleine schon durch deren Hochzeitsbilder. Ihr Vater in seiner damaligen Colonel-Uniform und ihre Mutter in einem sehr teuer aussehenden weißen Brautkleid, die sich zärtlich festhielten und glücklich in die Kamera lächelten.   
  
Wie sehr wünschte sie selbst auch so etwas, aber vielleicht... vielleicht würde sie auch noch Liebe in ihrer Ehe finden. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatten ihre Eltern geplant sie mit Jonas Hanson, dem Erben eines erfolgreichen Waffenfabrikaten, zu verloben und vor wenigen Wochen wurde diese Verlobung auch offiziell verkündet. Sie, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, war die zukünftige Mrs. Jonas Hanson und nichts jagte Sam mehr Angst ein als diese simple Aussage. Aber wer weiß. Vielleicht würden sich diese Gefühle noch ändern. So und so war es ihre Pflicht diese Ehe einzugehen. Für ihre Familie und deren Zukunft.   
  
Mit diesen Gedanken fällt es ihr auch etwas leichter sich mit einem Lächeln zu Jonas umzudrehen. Bevor sie ihn jedoch ansprechen konnte, legten sich zwei große, aber weiche Hände über ihre Augen und verdeckten so die Sicht auf alles andere.  
  
„Huh“, kam es leise von Sam, die sich versuchte um zudrehen, doch dieser jemand ließ dies nicht zu.   
  
„Daniel Jackson! So machst du dich also immer an die ganzen Frauen ran. Nun verstehe ich auch warum sie dir immer alle verfallen.“, sagte sie lachend und zog seine Hände von ihren Augen und drehte sich dann endlich um. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf ihren zartrosa Lippen sah sie in die warmen, braunen Augen ihres besten Freundes. Etwas größer als sie blickte er auf sie herunter und erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und formvollendet ihre Hand ergriff um ihr einen Handkuss alter Art zu geben. Zwinkernd blickte er dann von dieser niedrigeren Position immer noch über ihre Hand gebeugt auf als er ihr antworte: "Nur du, Samantha, nur du. Das weißt du doch!"  
  
Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Dies war die typische Reaktion, wenn sie Daniel traf. Nur er war in der Lage sie von all ihren schlimmen Gedanken abzulenken und zum Lächeln zu bringen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihn heiraten könnte. Er verstand sie. All ihre kleinen Verrücktheiten, die Jonas so wütend machten, und all diese Dinge, die ihr so am Herzen lagen, und für die Jonas nur verächtliches Schulterzucken übrig hatte. Doch dieser Wunsch war genauso unmöglich. Nicht nur wegen dem Fakt, dass Daniel ihr Cousin mütterlicherseits war, sondern weil er ebenso wie sie verlobt war. Oder eher .... so gut wie verlobt.  
  
Sein Großvater, der Vater seiner und auch ihrer Mutter, drängte ihn Sarah Gardner den Hof zu machen. Sie entstammte zwar einer Familie, die verächtlich als neues Geld bezeichnet wurde, aber gerade auf dieses zielte ihr gemeinsamer Großvater Nicholas Ballard ab. Die Gründe dafür waren ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis... _noch_ wie sich Sam innerlich erinnerte. Für sie beide war diese Jungfernfahrt mehr als nur eine Fahrt nach New York. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel um sie einfach so anzugehen. Stattdessen hatten sie beide mit gemischten Gefühlen auf diesen Tag hingeblickt.   
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden zum Glück (?) durch ihren Vater unterbrochen, der mit einem leicht mahnenden Unterton Daniel zur Ordnung rufte. "Na, na, Daniel. Ich bezweifle, dass Sarah oder Jonas so was gerne hören, nicht wahr?" Es war ein simpler Satz und doch führte er dazu dass sowohl sie als auch Daniel sich ihrem Vater zuwandten und sich entschuldigten. Dieser winkte jedoch nur ab mit einem simplen: "Denkt dran. Ihr gehört zur gehobenen Schicht. Benehmt euch dementsprechend."   
  
Danach begrüßte er jedoch mit einem Lächeln Daniel, der dieses jedoch nicht mehr erwiderte. Seine Lippen nur leicht verzogen, erwiderte er die Begrüßung von seinem Onkel und Jonas, während nun auch ihr gemeinsamer Großvater zu ihnen trat und allesamt begrüßte. Vielen erschien Nick, wie er von Sam und Daniel genannt werden wollte, immer leicht zerzaust, doch jeder der ihn näher kennen lernte, wusste die Wahrheit. Er wusste wie er das erreichen konnte was er wollte... und er hatte auch selten Skrupel alles einzusetzen um sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
Sowohl Sam als auch Daniel hatten dies über die Jahre lernen müssen... genauso wie so viele andere ehemalige Feinde und Freunde ihrer Familie. Jahrelang hatte er seine beiden Töchter und dann seine beiden Enkel in die Richtungen gelenkt, die ihm am meisten Erfolg versprachen. Sam hatte diese Eigenart immer gehasst und doch... war sie mit jemand verlobt, der genauso war. Kalt, manipulierend und so viel mehr.  
  
Aber er war ihr zukünftiger Mann. Im Guten wie im Schlechten. Bis das der Tod sie schied... und darum ... darum schenkte sie ihm auch ein kleines Lächeln als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie auf seinen Arm ablegte. Daniel trat neben sie auf die andere Seite während ihr Vater und Großvater hinter ihnen folgte. Ein letzter Befehl von seitens ihres Vaters für die Bediensteten, damit diese ihr Auto und das Gepäck ja vorsichtig anfassten, und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg.   
  
Fest und stark lag Jonas Hand auf der ihren und sie spürte sie, während sie langsam die Gangway hoch schritten. Ihr Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet. Sie würde sich gerne umsehen. Die Massen sehen, die sie und all die anderen verabschieden wollten, und doch blickte sie weiterhin stur geradeaus. Anstatt jede Einzelheit aufzunehmen, hörte sie nur eins. Jonas leise Ermahnung ihn ja nicht noch mal so zu blamieren. Er würde nicht noch einmal so ein Spektakel akzeptieren. Nicht, wenn sie in wenigen Tagen als seine Frau die neue Welt begrüßen würde.   
  
Kein Jubelgeschrei und kein Rauschen des Windes. Nichts davon erreichte sie... Nur Jonas Worte und seine Wärme. Nur das drang zu ihr durch sie als sie langsam die Gangway der Titanic hinauf stritt und somit auch die ersten Schritte in Richtung ihres neues Lebens. Wie dies aussehen würde, wusste sie noch nicht. Doch sie wusste... Jonas würde an ihrer Seite sein... Im Guten wie im Schlechten. Bis das der Tod sie schied...  
  
Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Spiel des Schicksals

Gelassen, mit einem fast höhnisch anmutenden Lächeln, blickte Jack die Männer an, die um den Tisch verteilt saßen. Nur eine Person, die jedoch nicht anwesend war, würde erkennen, dass sein ganzer Körper unter Spannung stand. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde aufspringen. Doch dies war ihm nicht anzumerken. Sein Blick war ruhig und trotzdem nahm er jedes nervöse Zucken, jede fahrige Bewegung seiner Gegenüber wahr.   
  
Für diese war es vielleicht nur ein simples Pokerspiel, aber für ihn ging es um so viel mehr. Jeden Moment könnte ihn sein Glück verlassen und bevor dies passierte, mussten sie verschwunden sein. Es ging um sein und Janets Leben. Sie mussten weg, bevor die Wahrheit herauskam und was war besser als eine Jungfernfahrt um ein neues Leben anzufangen?   
  
Doch zuerst musste er diese Tickets gewinnen. Sobald er sie in den Händen hielt, würde alles endlich so kommen wie sie es seit Jahren geplant hatten. Sie könnten endlich neu anfangen. Fort von ihrer Vergangenheit, ihren Sünden und den Geistern, die sie verfolgten.  
  
Er musste gewinnen. Er hatte ein gutes Blatt. Sogar ein sehr gutes, aber war es genug? Reichte es zum Gewinnen? Oder musste er nach dem Spiel eine weitere Sünde auf sein Konto schreiben, in dem er die Karten, die er so dringend benötigte, dem Gewinner stahl?   
  
Er würde es tun. Natürlich. Janet musste hier weg und für Janet würde er es tun. Für sie würde er alles tun. Er hatte dies über die Jahre immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt und vor wenigen Tagen hatte er die endgültige Grenze überschritten. Nun war es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt, der ihr neues Leben einläuten würde.   
  
Jetzt kam es nur noch auf sein Blatt an. Karte für Karte deckten sie alle ihre Blätter auf.   
  
Herz, Karo, Pik, Kreuz.  
Asse, Buben, Damen, Könige und Augen.  
  
Sie würden zeigen wie es mit ihm weiterging. Würde er sein neues Leben ehrlich anfangen oder es mit einem Verbrechen beginnen genauso wie sein altes durch ein Verbrechen zu Ende gegangen war?   
  
Nur die Karten würden dies zeigen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

  
„Geschafft!“ Zufrieden blickte Janet auf die zwei Koffer herunter, die sie in der letzten halben Stunde gepackt hatte. Obwohl sie so klein waren, behielten sie sowohl ihren als auch Jacks ganzen Besitz. Für manchen war dies vielleicht ein Zeugnis für Armut, aber für Janet war es ein Sinnbild ihrer Freiheit.  
  
Eine Freiheit, die Jack ihr geschenkt hat.   
Eine Freiheit, die sie Jack zurückgeben würde.  
  
Sie wusste noch nicht wie, doch dies war ihr Ziel. Er wünschte sich, dass sie anfing wieder ihre Zukunft zu planen. Sie sollte wieder ihr Leben genießen. Das musste sie ihm an diesem Tag versprechen. Sie sollte wieder leben.  
  
Nur für sie hätte er es gemacht, da sie ein Leben in Freiheit und mit einer Zukunft verdiente. Das hatte er gesagt, doch sie hatte noch mehr herausgehört. Sie hatte die Nachsätze gehört. Diese stummen Worte, mit denen er ausdrückte, dass er diese Chance nicht verdiente. Dass es für ihn nur das Leben als ‚normaler‘ Arbeiter gab ohne Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Ohne Wünsche, die in Erfüllung gingen. Ohne Träume auf ein Leben, wie sie es sich vor Jahren ausgemalt hatten.  
  
Sie hatte diese Worte genauso laut und deutlich gehört, als hätte er sie mit seiner sanften, ruhigen Stimme ausgesprochen. Diese Stimme, die er nur noch für sie nutzte. Niemand sonst ließ er noch hinter seine Mauern aus Sarkasmus und Zynismus sehen, aber so sollte es nicht weitergehen. So durfte es nicht weitergehen. Nicht, wenn sie es verhindern konnte. Sie wusste nicht wie sie dies schaffen sollte, doch sie würde alles dafür geben. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft für Träume und Hoffnungen einer eigenen Zukunft, aber Jack… Jack verdiente es.  
  
Darum lag auch tief in ihrem Koffer ein viereckiger Kasten, eingewickelt in braunes Packpapier und so viel wert wie fast all ihre Ersparnisse, die ihr noch geblieben waren. Es war nur wenig, aber hoffentlich genug um Jack an seine eigenen Träume zu erinnern. Träume, deren letztes Überbleibsel sie gerade in den Händen hielt und nun vorsichtig zu ihren restlichen Sachen in den Koffer packte.  
  
Nun konnte sie nur noch warten. Warten und hoffen, dass Jack einen Weg fort von hier gefunden hatte, sodass sie endlich ihren gemeinsamen Neuanfang beginnen konnten.   
  
Ein Neuanfang, der sie durch ein glückliches Händchen beim Poker in nicht mal einer Stunde auf die Titanic, das größte Passierschiff der Welt führen würde, während Lachen und Jubeln ihr weiteres glückliches, gemeinsames Leben einläuten würde, egal wie kurz oder lang dieses sein würde.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2


End file.
